After a hard day's work
by Nameo613
Summary: !YAOI! Being secretly gay is rather complicated. Especially when you are going through puberty. Everyday activities can prove to be a challenge and gathering first, sexual experiences isn't particularly easy. A Natsu x Romeo one-shot. Heavy Lemon! M-Rated.


Disclaimer: This is a YAOI story with heavy LEMON elements! If you don't like that, you can stop reading now...if you do: enjoy :D! NATSU x ROMEO. M-Rated!

Setting: This story takes place right after the Dai Matou Enbu arc and before the Tartarus arc. The entire world seems to be at peace and F.T. is back to its every-day-doings.

* * *

This is not at all what he expected. The job failed; No reward; and now it even started raining, with no shelter nearby. Worst of all however: this all was his fault (except maybe the rain). Facing straight ahead, the black haired boy peeked in the direction of his traveling companion.

The pink haired mage was surprisingly silent since they left the town. Also, judging from his facial expression, Natsu appeared to be in a genuinely bad mood. "Is he still mad at me?", the black haired boy asked himself, while staring into the ground in front of him. A sudden roar interrupted the sound of their mud-splashing footsteps. Slightly irritated, Romeo stopped and started looking around, trying to find the source of this violent sound. There it was again. "Natsu, what is that?", Romeo asked, still trying to locate a source. Natsu sighed, starting to rub his stomach. "I'm starving", the pink haired mage responded before collapsing. "I am dying Romeo. Just talking makes me feel sick", he whimpered. "Wait what? That's the reason?", Romeo - slightly overwhelmed at this turn of events - thought to himself. After a few seconds of processing what just happened, Romeo crouched down before his friend and reached into his back bag. "Should have said so from the start, stupid", he yapped, while handing Natsu a loaf of bread. After sniffing it a few times, the older mage tore the bread out of Romeos hand and devoured it in a single bite, almost choking to death right after. Romeo sighed at this fierce display of greed and sat down next to Natsu. "We should take shelter somewhere", the pre-teen said, looking at the clouded sky, "looks like this will only get worse". Natsu agreed with a nod. Both boys got up after a few more seconds of looking at the sky and started walking again. Since there was nothing but hills and fields around them , they had no time to waste.

"Say, Natsu..." The young one started to ask with a slightly shaky voice. "Huh?", Natsu responded, waiting for Romeo to continue. "I'm sorry for what happened with those bandits", Romeo finally proceeded, "I fucked up". Natsu grumbled, "That why you have been such a downer this past few hours?". Romeo, expecting a scolding, nodded anxiously. The pink haired mage however, started to laugh. Confusedly Romeo looked at Natsu. "You are not mad?", he asked. "Why would i be?", Natsu answered. "You basically saved my ass back there", he added with a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. "

To clarify: During this job, Natsu - rampant and easily provokable as ever - was chasing some bandits all over the town, only to find himself - unknowingly - on a boat, where his motion sickness kicked in and Romeo had to fend off all the enemies on his own. Unfortunately those bandits managed to escape Romeo and flee town. The major of said town - their employer - however, refused to pay the reward, as he specifically stated in his job description, to arrest the criminals instead of just driving them away.

Relieved by Natsu's answer Romeo concentrated on the path before them again. Since it was almost nightfall already and the rain was getting stronger, he could barely see a thing. In the the distance however, he saw a dim light, like the one you see from a window. With a soft sideswipe, Romeo drew Natsu's attention to what was in front of them. "Thank god!", Natsu said. As both boys were soaking wet and pretty exhausted at this point already, they picked up the pace and started running towards what supposedly looked like a place to take shelter.

As they finally arrived at the house, both boys almost cried of happiness, as they saw the sign that was hanging over the entrance: "Pension-Tavern-Bathhouse". Not wanting to stay in this storm any second longer, they entered. "Welcome!", an old, white haired man welcomed them. "Hey pops. 1 Room for the night please", Natsu responded cheerfully. "Any preference regarding the room?", the old man asked, "We don't have any other guests at the moment, so you can pick freely". "Anything is fine really.", the Dragonslayer answered. "Very well", the receptionist replied and handed Natsu a key. Both parties wished each other a good night and Natsu and Romeo went on to their room.

* * *

"Finally", Natsu yelled, kicking off his shoes and undressing his water soaked mantle, before throwing himself onto one of the beds. Romeo basically did the same thing. For a few moments there was complete silence. Lying in a feathered bed, under a solid roof rarely felt this good. Even more so, since he was with Natsu. For whatever reason, Romeo always felt at peace when he was with Natsu. Sure, the pink haired firemage could be noisy and trying, but just being in his presence was something he always was fond of. Unfortunately there wasn't much "one on one"-quality time he could spend with him lately, since Lucy was literally ALWAYS around. It has become so obvious to the entire guild, that Lucy had a crush on Natsu, that even Juvia started making fun of her. JUVIA! By no means did Romeo dislike Lucy; quite the opposite in fact ...but her entire personality seemed so ..."exhausting" to him. "Hey! Answer me!", were the words that interrupted the boys thoughts. It was then, he realized, that Natsu was standing in front of, his arms crossed. Natsu sighed. "I said: It smells like wet dog in here. Wanna go to the bathhouse?", he repeated his sentence. Romeo was caught by surprise. He agreed, that they both smelled awful, but the thought of taking a bath with Natsu, was very uncomfortable. Romeo knew, that it was perfectly normal for guys, to take baths together - it was quite the custom in the guild - but, given his current age, he had trouble "controlling" certain parts of his body in specific situations. "Uhm ...no thanks", the black haired boy stuttered, "I'm exhausted. I think I'll go straight to bed". Natsu, his arms still crossed, raised an eyebrow. "No way we are going to sleep in the same room, if you reek like this", the dragonslayer replied, before grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him onto his feet. "Grab a towel", he commanded. Just by the sound of his friend voice, Romeo knew, that there wouldn't be a way to talk himself out of this, so he did as he was told. Obviously pleased by the boys obedience, Natsu led the way. Romeo followed.

Once they were in the locker room, the older teen immediately started to undress. Since there literally was nobody else around, this entire situation began to feel even more awkward for Romeo. Not wanting Natsu to know, how uncomfortable he actually felt, Romeo started to undress as well. While trying not to stare too obviously, the black haired boy peeked in Natsu's direction. His eyes examined every inch of the older boy's - now shirtless - body. Romeo gulped. He has seen Natsu shirtless countless times, but this was ...different. While the pink haired mage, unbuttoned his pants, Romeo quickly undressed his shirt, not wanting to miss a single glimpse. As Natsu finally pulled down his pants and underwear, Romeo's breath stopped. He has never seen his friend completely naked. This was the very first time. The boy couldn't believe his eyes. Natsu was HUGE. Trying to make a mental comparison to his own cock, he blushed. The general difference in pubic hair presence put him even more to shame. But it wasn't just that. Their bodies were completely different in every other aspect as well. Natsu was a muscular hunk, while he himself still looked more like a child. Sure, Natsu was older, but the pre-teen couldn't help, but to feel slightly embarrassed. After closing his locker, Natsu turned to Romeo. "Hurry up man", he said before walking over to the tubs. "Don't take too long", the dragonslayer added.

The tubs and the locker rooms were separated by a wall, so Romeo waited to undress further, until he could hear Natsu getting into the water. After getting completely undressed himself, Romeo carefully walked over to the wall's edge, peeked around the corner. Natsu was already in the tub, eyes closed and his head facing the ceiling. Romeo took a deep breath before walking over to the tub and quickly got in. Natsu, his eyes still closed, didn't react at all. Romeo was sitting directly opposite of Natsu. The wooden tub was pretty spacious and the water was comfortably warm. A bit below the surface, there were some sorts of benches, where you could comfortably sit. Thanks to them, Natsu's upper body was pretty exposed, only waiting for Romeo to be gazed upon. Unfortunately you couldn't really make out anything, that was beneath the water's cloudy surface. Although this was a bit disappointing for Romeo, he thought it for the best. After the little peek he got earlier, he couldn't really tell, what would happen to his "body-control", if it wasn't that way. So here he was. A 13 y/o gay kid, sitting right opposite of the naked teen-hunk he has adored for years now. Great.

* * *

With both boys not saying a word, a few minutes passed. Natsu sighed:„You know...we had a hard day. You are supposed to relax here". „Huh?", was the only word Romeo managed to answer with. „Man...You are so obviously on edge, that even the way you are sitting there, is making me uncomfortable", Natsu explained in a complaining tone. Caught by surprise and not knowing what to answer, Romeo just stared into the water in front of him. Natsu sighed again, while putting his head back. „And here i thought, i could relax for one night", the older boy said. „Spit it out already", he added, before raising his head again, looking at Romeo. „Its nothing, really", the younger teen responded, his eyes still focused on the water. Natsu raised an eyebrow, „Come on already...Don't be such a Lucy", the older teen grumbled. Romeo raised his head and stared right into Natsu's eyes – question marks written all over his face. „Oh come on...don't give me that look", Natsu complained „You know what i mean". With Romeo not saying a word, Natsu continued: „Well...she always says, that she is fine as well. Just to be mad at me only seconds later, without explaining anything. It pisses me off! So cut the crap already! You mad at me?". Romeo seemed surprised. He never heard Natsu talk this way about Lucy before. „I'm not mad at you! ….Its just difficult to explain, really", Romeo answered, hoping that Natsu would stop questioning him. Not wanting to make his friend uneasy, the pre-teen lowered his head again, before asking quietly: „I thought you liked Lucy". Natsu rolled his eyes. For Romeo it was hard to tell however, if it was because of the question itself, or because of the way he asked it. „Of course i like her", Natsu answered, before sighing once more and leaning back, covering everything but his head in water. „Its just...", he continued „I think, that she is making more out of our relationship, than there is to it". Romeo's eyes slightly widened, after hearing that answer. „Well...i did fuck her once or twice. But that's really all there is to it. We are friends, nothing more!", Natsu tried to make it understandable. Romeo was completely caught off guard by Natsu's bold statement. He wanted to know more, but couldn't really find the words to ask. „S-so..", Romeo stuttered, „You are not like boyfriend and girlfriend?". Natsu chuckled lightly at his friends innocence. „Hell, nah", Natsu clarified. „It really just was sex...and not even good one", he added. Romeo gulped, starring right at his friends face. It was obvious to Natsu, that the boy wanted to know more, but didn't dare to ask. "Well...it's always about her.", the dragonslayer disclosed, "Always the same boring position; her bossy voice and her general prudishness. The pink haired hunk sighed, "But worst of all: She doesn't care about my needs at all!. Hell she didn't even suck me off once!", the dragonslayer paused, "She also complains about, that I am too rough. Can you believe that?!". Waiting for some sort of response, Natsu started at Romeo. .All this talk about sex however, made Romeo visibly uncomfortable. So much even, that his cheeks slightly reddened. The pink haired boy suddenly realized, that he was complaining about things, his younger friend most likely has not even experienced yet. Internally he actually adored the boys innocence. „Come on. Its just sex", Natsu laughed, sitting back up again. „I'm sure you have had your first experiences already", he added, while making a mid-air stroking gesture with his hand. Romeo, words completely failing him now, starred into the water in front of him again.

„Anyway...", Natsu said, not wanting to torment the kid any more. „Whats up with you, today? Is it also about a girl?", the pink haired mage wanted to know. Romeo however, continued to stare into the water. „About a boy then?", Natsu continued his interrogation. Romeos heart stopped. He raised his head, and looked right into Natsu's face. The dragonslayer was grinning from ear to ear. „Does he know?", Romeo asked himself, feeling like he was about to sink into the ground. A few seconds passed. None of the two said a thing. Natsu was just staring at him, still grinning. „How did you...:", Romeo started, but didn't dare to finish the question. Natsu laughed, „I'm not stupid, dude". After pausing for a brief moment, he continued: „I have known for a few weeks now. You actually are making it quite obvious, mate". Romeo, having slightly recovered from the initial shock, raised his eyebrows. „What do you mean?", the black haired mage wanted to know. „Well...i cant really give specifics...but your entire behavior around guys is different. You seem a bit... tense". Natsu paused for a second. „Besides...", the dragonslayer was grinning devilishly, crossing his arms behind his head, „I saw you checking me out earlier!". Romeo could literally hear the sound of his dignity shattering. „That's it!", he thought, figuratively dying of embarrassment. The boy could even feel the reddening of his own head. He has never been so ashamed before. Natsu started to laugh out loudly.

„Its okay, man", Natsu tried to calm the boy. „You know", the older teen started, „I have had a few sexual experiences with men as well". Romeo, forgetting about how embarrassed he felt, looked up again. „Really?", he asked softly. „Yup", Natsu answered, „With Gray, in fact." Romeo couldn't believe his ears. Struck by shock, he waited for Natsu to continue...and so he did. „Well...it was a few years back. Both of us had really just started to 'discover' our bodies. One day – we basically were all alone at the guild - Gray challenged me to a 'dare'-game. Obviously i accepted. It was harmless stuff at first, but as time passed by, it felt more and more like a competition. Who could do more push-ups, hold his breath longer, etc,etc. I don't really know anymore, who brought it up, but the final competition was 'who's cock was bigger'.", Natsu, realizing how curiously Romeo was listening, paused. „And?", the young mage asked. „Well...", Natsu went on, „we started to compare our dicks much more frequently. But after a time, it didn't just stop at that any more. When we felt unobserved, we would sneak into each others rooms and jerk off together. After doing that a few times, we even started to jerk off each other. And after we got used to doing that, we even started to blow each other." Romeo's jaw almost dropped. He never, ever would have suspected, that Natsu and Gray would do stuff like this. The black haired boy blushed again. This time however, because he was about to ask a really 'weird' question. „So...", Romeo stuttered „did you ever?...you know...". Natsu chucked. „No, we didn't.", the pink haired mage responded, before Romeo could even finish his question. „Although, at least i, really wanted to.", he softly added. Romeo raised an eyebrow „Why didn't you then? Did Gray not want to?", the boy asked eagerly. Natsu started to laugh loudly again: „No. I think Gray wanted to do it as well. But, you see", Natsu interrupted his story, trying to find the right words. „Well...Gray and I have always been rivals. Both of us are also quite dominant in nature. So the sole reason why we never had sex, was because we couldn't really agree on who was the top and who the bottom". After saying this last part, Natsu grinned bashfully and ruffled through his own hair. This was the first time, he told this story to anybody after all, so he couldn't really tell how Romeo would react. Apparently however, the younger boy's embarrassment was completely gone. The black haired boy didn't know what to say at all. Both boys – once more – just sat opposite of each other in complete silence. Soon after finally processing what Natsu just told him however, Romeo made a shocking discovery. He didn't even realize until now himself, but apparently he was ROCK HARD. Once more, he blushed and lowered his head, hoping his friend wouldn't find out. A sudden laugh from Natsu, made him look up again. „So...you as well?", the pink haired mage asked with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Did this mean, that his friend was hard as well? Romeo didn't dare to ask. Instead he – absentmindedly – stared in the direction of Natsu's crotch – were he couldn't see anything however, thanks to the water.

„You little pervert.", the older boy said, after following Romeos stare. A higher than intended „Huh?", was Romeos only response, after immediately raising his eyes. „Don't fool me, kiddo", Natsu said in a husky voice, „I know you want to see it". Romeo, by now knowing, that Natsu could basically read his mind, started to stare at the older boys crotch again. Natsu softly bit his lips. „Tell you what", he suggested. „I'll show it to you again.", an evil smirk was on his face. „But only AFTER you have shown me yours! Since you already got a good peek before, this only seems fair."

Romeo gulped. He really did want to see the older boys cock fully hard and up close. On the other hand, the thought of howing off his own 'equipment', was rather embarrassing. „Fuck it!", Romeo thought to himself. „You are not allowed to laugh though!", the younger boy demanded. Natsu, clearly happy that his offer was accepted, nodded. After a few seconds of gathering his resolve, Romeo stood up slowly. Inch by inch his naked skin was revealed. Finally standing upright, he crossed his hands behind his back and looked right down at his own crotch. Natsu softly bit his own thumb, while examining the boy's body. The skin was slightly tanned, but still looked smooth and soft. Although only being 13 y/o, the young mage was quite muscular. His arms, shoulders, chest and legs were decently buff and subtle abs already showed themselves on his stomach. The real 'eye catcher' for Natsu however, was the boy's dick. Fully erect, it softly throbbed up and down. By Natsu's estimation it was about 4-4.5 inches long and had about the same girth. Natsu grinned. „No laughing i said!", Romeo yelled, blushing even further. „I'm not laughing!", Natsu responded, staring a little longer at the boy's junk. Without giving a warning, the pink haired mage suddenly stood up and walked over to Romeo. With their bodies only being inches apart, he stopped and looked down between them...a grin all over his face.

* * *

Romeo was in awe. This close, Natsu's cock was even more impressive. It literally was double his own size. „At least 9 inches!", Romeo estimated. The boy gulped. Although he never felt this embarrassed before, he also couldn't recall, if he ever has been more aroused. „So..", Natsu broke the silence, „What do you think?". Taking a few more seconds of admiring his friends manhood, the black haired boy responded: „W-Well", he stuttered, „its big!". He felt like an idiot. „No kidding", he thought to himself, after realizing, how stupid he must have sounded. Natsu just chuckled however, ruffling his own hair, feeling slightly flattered. „I like yours as well", he said, pointing at Romeos dick, „Its cute!". Romeos jaw dropped. Cute?! This was so humiliating! Natsu, not blind to his friends reaction, laid his hand on Romeos shoulder and laughed „Oh come on", he said, „that's not what i meant. I like it. Really!". Looking at Natsu's cheerful facial expression, he suddenly felt reassured. „Although", the dragonslayer added teasingly before grabbing his own dick, „Mine looks even bigger in comparison". Not being able to disagree, Romeo forced a smirk on his lips, while – once more – looking at his friends junk. „Say Natsu..." Romeo started to ask, not knowing how to finish his sentence. „Yes?", Natsu responded, waiting for Romeo to proceed. Romeo gulped. „Can", he continued, „can i touch it?". Obviously surprised at his friends sudden boldness, Natsu raised an eyebrow. After the initial shock of surprise, the pink haired mage quickly responded with a simple „Sure!".

Although he already got permission and really wanted to do it, the black haired boy's hand only rose hesitantly. „Now now", Natsu tried to calm Romeo, grabbing the boy's wrist. „Its no big deal", he added, before guiding the youngsters hand to his manhood. It was hard to tell, who was more more excited, as Romeo finally grabbed Natsu's dick. Although he has played with his own cock -very- often already, this was a completely new feeling for the young mage. Slowly he started to move his hand up and down Natsu's cock. He could feel slight throbbing and the pulsing of blood. Carefully the boy started to stroke his friend's massive dick. While he basically could only use his thumb and index finger when jerking his own cock, he needed to firmly grip Natsu's cock with his entire hand to stroke it. Natsu bit his lips and started moaning in pleasure after a few strokes. Romeo liked his friends expression. He wanted to make him feel good. After a few more moments, Natsu – again, without a warning – suddenly grabbed Romeos dick and softly started to squeeze it. Romeo exhaled sharply, at his friends touch. The boy completely lost his focus and stopped stroking Natsu, completely loosening his grip altogether. The dragonslayer grinned at how easy it was, to baffle the pre teen. Without stopping to massage the boys pecker, Natsu slowly walked behind Romeo. Looking over Romeo's shoulder, Natsu continued to stroke his dick with one hand, while softly fondling one of the boys nipples with the other. The black haired boy breathed heavily. When Natsu – his cock placed between Romeo's butt cheeks – started to pinch the boys nipples, Romeo couldn't suppress his moans any more. Although Natsu went slowly; softly stroking the boys pecker with just a few fingers, Romeo's entire body was shivering. As his breathing got heavier, the dragonslayer – his body pressed against his friends back – could also feel the boy's muscles tensioning. Romeo was close! Only a few strokes before he was about to cum, Natsu suddenly stopped and let go of the boy's penis. Romeos moaned with an undertone of objection. Seeking for an explanation, he looked over his shoulder, right into Natsu's face. The older teen was grinning deviously. „You sure, you want to continue?", Natsu asked, before the boy could give voice to his objection. All the older teen earned, was a confused look however. „Why wouldn't I?", Romeo asked back. „Well.." the Dragonslayer started to explain, „As already said, i like to do this kind of stuff a bit more ….rough. So if we are going to do this, we are doing it my way".

Romeo gulped. He wasn't entirely sure, what Natsu meant, but hell...he was way too horny to care at this point. The black haired boy nodded. Judging from Natsu's smile, the older boy was pleased. All of a sudden, Natsu grabbed Romeo at his shoulders and spun him around, before bending him over. Romeo now was basically kneeling on the bench he was sitting on before, while his upper body was pressed flat down on the tubs ledge by one of Natsu's hands. The boy groaned at Natsu's rough touch.. Romeo tried to get back up again. The tubs ledge was spacious, but not very comfortable. Immediately however, he was pushed back down by Natsu. Romeo turned his head to see what his friend was up to. „Stay like this", was everything the dragonslayer said though. With him kneeling on the bench and his torso being held down, Romeos ass was in the middle of the air. Although he didn't know what was happening, the boy did as he was ordered and didn't move a muscle. Romeo gasped, as Natsu suddenly started to grab his ass and squeeze it hard. Natsu softly smacked his lips, as he caressed the boy's cheeks by squeezing, fondling and softly bouncing them up and down. A sudden smack educed a soft whimper from the younger boy. As Natsu suddenly started to spread the kids cheeks however, Romeo couldn't help but resist. He tried to turn his head further and push himself up again. As quickly as before however, Natsu instantly pushed him down. „Shh", Natsu tried to sooth the boy. Romeo – pressed against the tubs wooden planks - breathed heavily. Natsu slowly started to spread the black haired mage's cheeks again.

Romeo gulped. „What is he doing?", he asked himself. „He isnt going to stick it in already, is he?". The boy basically already knew, how this whole „sex between men" - thing worked... this was way too fast for his taste though. Before he could panic any more though, he suddenly felt Natsu's lips on his cheeks. Softly Natsu was spreading kisses all over Romeo's perfect bubble-butt. The boy felt relieved. Romeo inhaled sharply through his teeth, as he felt how Natsu suddenly started to kiss his exposed anus. The boy never thought, he would be this sensitive in a spot like this. As Natsu also started to lick the boy's entrance however, Romeo couldn't help, but to moan in pleasure. Natsu – encouraged by the sound of his friends lust – quickly started to turn this into a full rimjob. With every touch of his lips and with every lick, Romeo's breathing got a notch heavier and his moans a bit louder. The boy was close again. „This is too easy", the pink haired mage thought pleased. Right before Romeo was about to cum again, Natsu suddenly stopped, spanked to boys ass and got up. Romeo turned around and simply laid there for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, before sitting up. With his thoughts buried in arousal, Romeo started to stroke his own cock. Natsu immediately grabbed the boys wrists and pulled them aside. „Not yet", he whispered into the boys ear, softly nipping at it. After stopping the boys climax, Natsu straightened up, his erect dick pointing right at the younger ones face. „I bet you want to return the favor", the dragonslayer said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Romeo gulped. „Its so …." the boy started, not taking his eyes of his friends impressive manhood, „I'm not sure i can take it all". Natsu – obviously flattered – chuckled softly, „Start with the tip. I can help if you need it". The boy took a deep breath before opening his mouth and hesitantly taking Natsu's cock in. Natsu inhaled sharply as the pre-teen started to bob his head. Wanting to know how he was doing, Romeo – not stopping to move his head – peeked up at Natsu's face. The pink haired mage, biting his lips and looking straight back into his eyes, obviously enjoyed the view. „Deeper", the dragonslayer commanded. The boy did as he was told and went even lower, until he could feel Natsu's dick reaching the back of his throat. Natsu moaned, throwing back his head. „That's it", he whispered, placing his hand on the back of Romeo's head. After a few more times, the older teen started to move his hips, pushing his cock deeper down the kid's throat. Romeo gagged softly, every time his friend's cock pulled back up. Once Romeo swallowed about 6 inches of Natsu's manhood, he started to cough. Natsu – fixating Romeos head with his hand – tried to get in a few more pushes, before he finally pulled back up and gave Romeo time to catch his breath. Romeo coughed, as the older one's dick left his mouth.

„You are pretty good at this", Natsu chuckled, softly slapping his schlong against the boy's cheeks. „Try to relax your throat a little though." he advised, „take deep breaths through your nose between pushes". After he cleaned his dick off saliva and precum on Romeos face, he laid his hand on the boys shoulder and quickly pushed him back. The boys back was now pressed against the tubs wall, while his head was lying flat on its ledge. Natsu stepped onto the bench and crouched slightly, putting his hands right next to Romeos head for balance. „Breath and relax", Natsu reminded him, before lowering his hips and forcing his dick down Romeos throat again. This way, the boy didn't have to move his head and could focus on the older teen's advice. And it actually worked! The black haired teen could feel, how his friend went deeper and deeper with every thrust. Between every few pushes, Natsu would back up a little further, to help Romeo catch his breath a little. Still, 8 inches appeared to be his limit. Each time Natsu went this deep, the boy couldn't suppress a heavy gag, coughing up a bit of saliva and precum. For Romeo it felt weird, to have all this fluids running down his chin, dripping down on his chest. But Natsu appeared to really like it. The pink haired mage couldn't keep his eyes from Romeo's face and moaned and grinned every time the boy gagged. The boy really was a natural at this though. On the top of his head, Natsu couldn't remember anybody, who could keep down his cock down for this long. Once the dragonslayer felt, that he was close to cumming himself, he decided to give it a final push...he didn't want to ruin all the fun he had planned, by cumming already after all. With all his force, he pushed his entire dick down Romeo's throat. Natsu's balls were laying flat on Romeo's chin, and his pubes were all up in the boy's face. The Dragonslayer threw back his head and moaned loudly as Romeo coughed heavily, trying to gasp for air. As Romeo couldn't take it any longer – tears running down his cheeks - Natsu finally pulled back up. The boy – his head flashing red – heavily gasped for air and coughed up some more fluids. Panting a bit himself, Natsu looked down, right into Romeo's eyes. „You are a natural", he said, cleaning his dick by rubbing it all over the boy's face, „That really felt good!". Romeo wasn't quite sure if Natsu was mocking him or not. Secretly he had to admit however, that - no matter how humiliating this felt - being at the older boys mercy, was a huge turn on for him...even if it meant being his bitch. Eagerly the black haired mage started to stroke his own dick. He couldnt take all the arousal any longer. He wanted to cum!

„Hey!", Natsu objected, slapping his cock rapidly in Romeo's face. After a few smacks, the boy finally let go of his dick. Natsu stopped as well. „Natsu, please!", Romeo begged, „I want to cum already". „You can cum, when i tell you to!", Natsu replied in a commanding tone, „We are not finished yet!". Romeo completely removed his hand from dick and nodded hesitantly, before softly starting to lick the tip of Natsu's cock, which was still right in front of him. The dragonslayer smirked. Apparently the boy has completely given in to submission. „You ready for the final step?", The pink haired mage asked, before grabbing Romeo at his waist and heaving his entire body up on top of the tubs wall. Romeo nodded. All he wanted at this point, was to please his seme. The older boy grinned from ear to ear at his ukes determination. In one go Natsu rearranged Romeos position, so that his back was now laying flat on the ledge's wooden surface, while his lower body, was held in the air by Natsu, who placed the boy's legs on top of his arms. At the look of Romeo's skeptical facial expression, the older mage couldn't help, but to tease the boy a little. Softly he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down Romeo's entrance. The black haired kid panted, not knowing what to expect. With his prick still being covered in all kinds of spit and precum, Natsu was sure, there was no need for further preparations. „Here we go", the dragonslayer moaned as he slowly pushed into his uke.

* * *

Romeo sharply inhaled through his teeth while groaning loudly at the same time. After he filled the boy with a few inches, Natsu stopped, wanting to give the kid a few moments to get used to the feeling. Romeo, completely overwhelmed by this stabbing pain, started to tension all his muscles and clench his hole. „Shhh," Natsu tried to calm the boy, softly caressing his cheeks, before placing his thumb into the boy's mouth. Trying to distract himself from the pain, Romeo started to suck and softly nip on Natsu's finger. „Relax and breath", the pink haired mage advised. Trying to demonstrate what he meant, Natsu started to breath in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. The boy did exactly as his seme showed him and – quite to his surprise – the pain started to become bearable. Natsu could feel and see, that Romeos muscles started to lose their tension. He removed his thumb from Romeos mouth and put his hand back into position. Romeo, still minding his breathing, slightly nodded, signaling, that he was ready to continue. The pink haired teen thought it best, to not advance further but to rather slowly push back and forth. Every time Natsu pulled back, Romeo would inhale sharply. When he thrusted back in, the boy would groan. Although he didn't dare to go more than 5 inches in at the time, the sounds his uke made already, were music to Natsu's ears. With every thrust the black haired boy started to get more used to the pain. His painful groans started to turn into lust filled moans. With every push, Natsu now started to go a bit deeper. Romeo started to pant and moan heavier with every thrust. The pink haired mage grinned and picked up the pace. The deeper Natsu got, the better it felt for himself as well. „You are so tight", Natsu panted. He couldn't take it any longer. With one strong thrust he buried his entire cock in the boy's hole. Romeo – his entire body shaking – screamed in pleasure. Natsu threw back his head while pausing for a second. The boy was caught completely off guard. He tried to relax and focus on his breathing again, but Natsu didn't stop for long. He almost entirely pulled out his cock, just to push it all back in again. Romeo didn't stand a chance. He screamed of excitement every time Natsu's waist slapped against his ass. The feeling of Natsu suddenly grabbing his cock, didn't help with his self control at all. „Don t hold back", Natsu chuckled, while stroking the boy's pecker. Romeo was lost. He was completely at his seme's mercy. The boy, his entire body shaking at Natsu's relentless thrusts, grabbed onto the edges of the tub. Smacking sounds filled the air, as the dragonslayer sped up even more. Their breathing and moaning started to synchronize. Both boy's sweat covered muscles started to tension as they got closer to their respective climaxes.

Under loud moaning, Romeo was the first to cum. The boy released with such a force, that he shot his load all the up to his own chin, leaving a sticky trail all over his upper body. Even the older one's hand was completely covered with it, as he tried to squeeze out every last drop. With Romeo cumming, the boy's guts tightened all around the pink haired mage's dick. Every inch of his cock felt like it was getting massaged tenderly. With one final thrust, Natsu also was able to release his load under heavy moans of pleasure. Romeo could feel Natsu's gooey, warm cum filling his intestines. After he was done, letting every last drop of cum fill the boy, Natsu collapsed onto Romeo. Both boys panted heavily. They were completely exhausted. For a few moments they would just lie there, embracing each other, trying to catch their breaths. With their chests being pressed together like this, Romeo could even feel Natsu's heartbeat ...and vica versa. The black haired boy couldn't quite describe this feeling. This was the first time, he felt so at peace. As both of them finally managed to calm down a little, Natsu got up again. With a smug grin on his face, he pulled his dick from Romeo's hole. Even now, the boy couldn't suppress a soft moan. Excitedly Natsu watched, as lots of cum leaked out of Romeo's bottom. With his cum covered hand, Natsu softly caressed the boy's cheeks, rubbing Romeo's own juices all over his face. The boy didn't mind. In fact, he even licked and sucked at his friend's fingers, cleaning them as good as he could. Natsu couldn't suppress a smile. With a soft slap on the cheek, Natsu finally let go of the kid and started to clean himself with water. Romeo, sliding back into the bath himself, did the same. No words were exchanged, as they cleaned themselves. „So...", Natsu broke the silence, splashing some water on his torso, „How was that?". „Pretty good!", Romeo responded, also washing off the juices on his chest and abs. „Pretty good?!" Natsu repeated, sounding almost insulted. Romeo chuckled, smiling at Natsu with a fat grin all over his face. The pink haired mage responded with a smile of his own. All of a sudden, Natsu walked over to the boy. Stopping only inches in front of him, he paused for a brief moment. To the younger one, this felt like a deejay-vu. Romeo was confused. With question marks written all over his face, he looked straight up into Natsu's eyes. Out of nowhere, Natsu suddenly pulled the boy in, wrapping his arms around the kid's head and pressing him against his chest. Romeo – once again – was completely caught by surprise. After a few seconds of assessing the situation however, he responded the hug by laying his own arms around Natsu's waist. „Maybe we could do this again sometimes", Natsu said, before softly placing a kiss on his black haired friend's head. Romeo nodded excitedly.

So here he was. A 13 y/o gay kid; his body pressed against the naked teen-hunk he has adored for years now...

_ Fin _

Afterword:

I am always appreciative of constructive criticism. So if you have something to tell me, please don't hesitate to do so! Take note however, that English isn't my native language, so don't be too hard on my grammar and/or spelling :S **  
**

If there are paragraphs that are hard to understand (again, because of a language barrier or such), please be so kind, as to point them out to me, as i would rewrite such passages.

And ofc, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
